Camp Reed
by NargleCatcher
Summary: Kurt never thought he'd be going to a summer camp, but who's the boy sitting in front of him on the bus there? Cute and classic. Technically, AU, since it doesn't go along with the show. Rated T for the ending. One shot. Read and review.


Kurt couldn't believe his dad dragged him into this. He was going to be spending his summer in the middle of nowhere, with no air conditioning or television or musicals! He still remembered his dad begging him to go. "Kurt, I went to Camp Reed every year when I was a boy! I always loved it." Burt pleaded with Kurt. "Just try it? If you don't like it this year you won't have to go next year. Please? For me?" And that was hos Kurt ended up on a worn-out school bus full of kids he didn't know on his way to a place he didn't want to be. Sighing, he picked up his book and started reading until he heard

"Have you gotten to the part where he fights the dragons yet?" A friendly voice asked. Kurt peered over his book to see a pair of hazel eyes looking at him.

"No, I just started reading it. He just got to the Quidditch World Cup.

"That's my favorite book in the entire series! My name's Blaine, by the way." The boy said while extending his hand. He had dark curly hair that was a little unruly and a kind, inviting smile. Kurt felt his face flush.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He said shyly. "This is my first year at Camp Reed."

"Oh, so you're a newbie?" Blaine grinned wickedly. "Watch out for prank night. You never know if you'll wake up covered in honey … or on the roof … or both." Kurt started panicking. How do you get honey out of your hair? The only thing he could do was look into Blaine's solemn face until Blaine burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Nothing like that will happen, as long as you stick with me." Blaine was so different than anyone Kurt had ever met. He just had so much confidence.

"Okay." Kurt nodded meekly. "What cabin are you in? I'm in the Cedar Cabin."

"Me too!" Blaine chirped. "We can be bunk buddies! As long as you don't mind the bottom bed. I'm _always_ on top." Kurt shrugged. He didn't really care where he slept as long as he was friends with this new, interesting boy who just happened to make his heart beat fast.

...

..

.

The next few weeks were a blur. Blaine helping him learn how to paddle a canoe. Trying to steal an extra cookie or two in the mess hall. Laughing at Blaine when he accidentally fell into the lake, only to be playfully shoved in himself after Blaine emerged soaking wet. But the best moments were at the campfires they had every night. One of the councilors would play a guitar, and everyone would sing. At first, they sang simple children's rhymes but pretty soon they were singing new songs by Lady Gaga and Adele. Kurt couldn't help staring at Blaine. It was like watching an angel. Blaine's voice would soar above all the others, creating stunning harmonies and fierce beats. Kurt loved performing, but all he could do was watch in awe at Blaine's talent. Slowly, he felt himself falling in love with him "But he's straight," Kurt though unhappily as Blaine talked to two giggling girls on one of their many nature hikes, "he'll never go for me.

Kurt was just starting to pack his sweaters when he heard the screen door creak open. "Hey Kurt!" Blaine sang as he plopped onto Kurt's bed. Kurt smiled at him and continued folding.

"Can you believe we've been here almost a month?" Kurt sighed as he continued folding his clothes. "Anyways, I thought you and Wes and Sebastian were playing basketball together?"

"Well, we were but, I want to go down to the lake one last time" Blaine said while grabbing Kurt's hand. "Want to come?" Kurt could only nod as they ran to the lake together, hand-in-hand. Once they got there, Blaine stepped into a canoe and Kurt followed. Slowly, they rowed to the center of the lake. The sun was just starting to set over the trees of what Kurt considered home now.

"I can't believe we're really leaving." Kurt mused. "I remember I put such a fight up coming here, and now that I've been here I never want to leave. Normally, I'm an indoors kind of person, but Camp Reed really changed me."

"Yeah, this old place certainly has a way of bringing out different sides in people." Blaine said with a smile, and then deeply sighed. "That's why this is my favorite place in the world. I feel like a totally new person. Back home, I'm really quiet. I'm more likely to sit in the back corner desk and read than do anything else. I mean, it's not like I have many friends because … because …"

"Because what?" Kurt asked softly.

"Because I'm gay!" Blaine replied softly, white stroking the water with his hands. "And then I met you Kurt, and you became my friend. I have to be honest with you." Blaine inhaled deeply, then continued. "Remember when we were in arts and crafts making dream catchers?" Kurt nodded. "And I couldn't manage to get the string to go the right way?" Kurt nodded again, smiling slightly. "So you grabbed my hands and gently guided them. Before I knew it, I had made a dream catcher. We both hung them above our bunks. I'll never get rid of mine because ever since that day I've been dreaming of you." Kurt stopped breathing for a second. Blaine was gay? Blaine liked him. Right as he was about to speak, Blaine starting talking quickly. "It's okay Kurt! It's just … I mean, you don't have to like me back. Oh God, what have I done? Can we still be friends?"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" Kurt yelled as he flung himself onto Blaine's lap. First surprise hit Blaine's eyes, and then he slowly sank into a warm kiss with Kurt. As Blaine pulled him closer, Kurt moaned slightly. After a few seconds, Kurt pushed him away slightly and whispered in a dark, husky voice "Oh, Blaine. I think we're more than just friends." With a satisfied smirk, Blaine grabbed Kurt for another kiss.

...

..

.

Kurt stepped into his apartment in a daze. God, working as a backup dancer in Chicago was hard work! After taking a fast shower, he quickly got into his boxers and slipped into bed, only to be interrupted by a very naked Blaine holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" said Kurt, who was no longer very tired.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" Blaine said in a hurt voice, while gazing at the dream catcher above their bed. "It's been exactly ten years since we shared our first kiss!" he looked deep into Kurt's eyes, and whispered "I love you" before growling and pouncing on Kurt. Blaine was still _always_ on top. Some things never change.


End file.
